Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Heroics of a Star
by Team Riptide
Summary: The world balance is threatened by forces of evil. It is up to three young Pokemon and their allies to defeat the evil and restore the world to its former state. This takes place in the Pokemon super Mystery Dungeon world and contains MAJOR spoilers of the endgame story for history reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Extensive grassland plains stretched far and wide, broken only by towering mountains and the occasional town, city or village along with the rare lake, river, stream or forest. Across the ocean from this continent stretched four more continents with small islands here and there breaking the vast blue that separated the five vast continents. They were the Grass continent, the Water continent, the Sand continent, the Air continent and the Mist continent. The one with the grassland plains was the Grass continent; that is where a Riolu was peacefully strolling along a path in the middle of the continent. What the Riolu did not know was that soon his life would change forever...

** Grass Continent: Grass plains path**

Swift the Riolu was content, walking along a dirt path in the middle of a grassland field and taking in his surroundings; to his left there was a distant forest at the foot of a mountain, to his right was nothing but grassland with grass as tall as the Riolu. Swift picked up a small rock from the path and hurled it to his right. The rock landed and caused a small swish in the long grass followed by an angry bellow as a Tauros rose from where it had been sleeping in the grass. Swift immediately took off down the path away from the Tauros but he was forced to stop when he began panting for breath as the Tauros was much faster than him and he had to run as fast as he could to stay ahead of it. The Tauros kept charging at him with it horns glowing white. _Yikes! Horn attack! _Swift thought and swiftly leapt to the side and off the path, leaving the Tauros to skid to a halt and look around to locate the Riolu. Swift crept up quietly to the edge of the path remaining concealed in the grass while pulling back his fist and charging up a mach punch. The Tauros swiftly located Swift and, preparing another horn attack, charged straight at him. Swift leapt back onto the path and brought his fist forward to collide with the Tauros's jaw. The normal type Pokemon skidded backwards across the path having taken the full force of a fighting type mach punch attack which it was weak to. Swift took a step forward clenching his fist and bringing it back for another mach punch; the Tauros, seeing this, immediately turned around and fled into the grass once more. When it was gone Swift sighed in relief and thought, _if it had been a bit smarter it would have realized it could have smashed me into a million pieces if it had tried hard enough._ The Riolu then set out along the path again keeping the forest and the mountain on his left.

** Water continent: Foreboding Forest B1f**

Across the ocean from the Grass continent on the Water continent a Buizel was escorting a young Fennekin. The Buizel stopped suddenly and let out a groan muttering

"Do we really have to go through a mystery dungeon just to get to Serene Village?"

Shaking his head the Buizel turned to the Fennekin "Come on then, but stick with me like glue and do what I tell you to do"

the Fennekin, whose name was Vill, nodded and followed the Buizel as they entered one of the feared mystery dungeons. However, the Buizel, whose name was Beau, raised a paw to stop Vill just before they entered and began talking

"Remember, the wild Pokemon in here are mindless. They will attack anyone in their way without question and will happily leave you to die if you lose to

them, however all mystery dungeon Pokemon are generally weak. Understood?"

Vill nodded "Alright then, let's go!" after they had taken a few steps forward a wall suddenly appeared behind them, preventing escape, Beau seemed unbothered by this as they continued forward until the path narrowed so that they had to walk single file. The Buizel was briefing Vill on mystery dungeons

"If you can find an item in a mystery dungeon, do not hesitate to grab it and put it in your bag. Unless, of course, your bag is full; then you would go through

the items in your bag and see if the item that you found is worth swapping for one of the items you already have. Now, tell me all of the basic essential items

and their effects"

Vill was in training to become a member of the Expedition Society, a group of Pokemon that explore mystery dungeons, so the Fennekin had learned most of what there was to know about mystery dungeons. Vill answered Beau, who was a member of the Expedition Society, with confidence

"Oran berries heal your wounds but they cannot heal a fainted Pokemon, if a Pokemon faints then its teammates can use a reviver seed to completely revive

and heal it. Escape orbs are essential if you want to make a quick entry into a dungeon and leave. Escape orbs take you to whichever entrance is closest, the

one that you came in or the one that leads out. Elixirs help to regain stamina. Elixirs are extremely helpful when you're too exhausted to use any attacks"

when Vill finished Beau clapped and praised him

"Perfect! Pretty soon you'll be ready to graduate from the academy and join the Expedition Society as a full member!"

Vill suddenly gasped and pointed in front of them with a paw; Vill had been leading so that Beau could watch their backs, so the Buizel had peer over Vill's head to see what the Fennekin was pointing to. Just ahead the path widened and there was a large clearing, in the middle of the clearing were two Staravias. Vill murmured to Beau

"Do you think their enemies?" it didn't take the Buizel long to answer "They most likely are" he pulled out a strange circular gadget from his bag "It says here

that Staravia are one of the Pokemon of the mystery dungeon here"

Beau put the device away and crept forward; one of the Staravias noticed him and flew forward a little bit. Beau nodded and whispered

"Yup, their enemies alright, see, look out!"

the Buizel didn't have the time or the space to get out of the way as the Staravia launched a gust attack straight at him. Beau was caught up in the gust and hurled into the air; the Staravia flew to the top of the swirling miniature tornado and flew in. Vill watched helplessly as the Staravia began attacking Beau with wing attack after wing attack, eventually the gust subsided and Beau collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Vill stood there with his mouth open in surprise for a second before leaping into action. Inhaling deeply he held his breath for a moment before exhaling and launching an ember straight at the Staravia. The dungeon Pokemon turned and was caught in the face by the ember attack and collapsed to the ground. Vill launched himself swiftly at the other Staravia, who had come up join its partner. Unsheathing its claws the fox Pokemon swiped at the remaining Staravia sending it to the ground with a thud. Vill landed smoothly and rushed over to Beaus side examining his wounds; by the look of him he would be ok but most likely wouldn't regain consciousness for some time. Vill rummaged in the bag and, using his teeth, pulled out a small seed which he carefully dropped in Beau's mouth. The Buizel stirred slightly as soon as the seed entered his mouth, he ate it and sat up stretching, completely recovered. Vill sighed in relief and turned his attention to the Staravias who were beginning to recover slightly themselves from the brief onslaught; however they got no further then to stand up as one of them was hit by a water gun from Beau and the other was hit by an ember from Vill. Both of the Pokemon immediately disappeared, as mystery dungeon Pokemon do when defeated, as soon as the attacks hit. After the fight they took the only available path which headed off to the left. Eventually they came to another clearing which had an Oran berry tree growing in it and two paths leading out of it, one of the paths was right beside the tree and the other was to the far left of the clearing. Beau and Vill picked as many of the blue berries as they could fit into their bag and turned to the two paths which led out of the clearing. Beau decided to take the one nearest the Oran berry tree. They walked along the path for some time, snacking on some apples along the way. They finally came to another clearing which held a staircase in the middle of it. Beau then spoke "

Remember Vill, the key to getting out of mystery dungeons is the stairs. On each floor of a dungeon you have to find the stairs there to move on to the next

floor and hopefully you will eventually come to the last floor. When you do come to the last floor the staircase will take you out of the mystery dungeon"

Vill nodded to confirm he understood and they stepped onto the staircase, which led downwards, and moved on to the next floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, so. I don't think many people read that first chapter but to those of you who did: I'm sorry! I did not mean for the next chapter to be so long of a wait and it's not even that long. School starting was chaos and i was thrown off track for my writing. Please look forward to frequent updates now. Anyway, i'm changing my writing style to make my work a easier to read. I will also change the first chapter to match this. I also changed the description because my original plans for the story have changed drastically.**

* * *

**Water Continent: Serene Village**

On the shore of a lake a small village lay. There was a small tarp strung out between four tall posts close to the shore. Beneath the tarp a Hawlucha stood. A little farther away from the shore there was a counter with a tarp strung over it in similar fashion to the one the Hawlucha was under. Behind the counter a Kecleon stood with a Magby on the side opposite to him. The Magby was examining various goods that lay on the counter. Eventually the Magby picked up a small seed and briefly conversed with the Kecleon behind the counter. After the two had finished speaking the Magby pulled out several gold coins and dropped them on the counter before leaving with the seed that he had picked up. Meanwhile an Eevee, who was curled up in a ball asleep nearby, stirred when it heard the coins clatter onto the counter. One of the coins fell to the ground and the Kecleon reached to grab it, but when he reached down it was gone. He stood up straight and looked around muttering

"Where could it have gone? Huh, I had heard talk of a thief around the village but I thought it was all just rumors; I guess not"

The Eevee who had been asleep nearby was now trotting out the gate that led into and out of the village. He was carefully holding a small gold coin with his teeth and sniggering. He immediately stopped when the Kecleon called to him

"Hey! You there, Eevee!"

the Eevee swiftly dropped the coin and turned around replying "Yes?"

"Have you seen any Pokemon walking around here in the past few moments?"

the Eevee made a thoughtful pose for a second before answering "Yes, I have. There was that Magby earlier and just after him there was..."

the Eevee trailed off and glanced around before pointing with a paw "There! That Sandile was there just after the Magby"

the Kecleon nodded in thanks and walked towards the Sandile who was about to enter the village café. The Eevee, whose name was Star, turned to the counter after the Kecleon went in the café after the Sandile. Star carefully leapt up onto the counter and grabbed a bag from where it was hanging on a nail from one of the posts that was holding the tarp up. He began stuffing all of the items on the counter into the bag and when he was done he grabbed the few remaining coins and put them in a smaller bag which was hanging nearby. Then he jumped off the counter and picked up the first coin he had stolen and put it with the others. Then Star glanced around to make sure no one was watching and hurried out the gate with the bag strapped on his back and the smaller purse inside. As soon as Star had left the Kecleon came out of the café dragging the innocent Sandile behind him. When he noticed that all of his goods were gone he instantly let go of the Sandile and glanced around with a murderous look on his face. The Kecleon suddenly shouted

"I'll get that Eevee!"

and ran off towards the gate. The Sandile looked around in bewilderment before shrugging and walking back into the café. Star had just made it to the entrance to the foreboding forest mystery dungeon when he heard the Kecleon coming up the path he did not hesitate to dash into the mystery dungeon.

** Foreboding Forest B7f**

Vill and Beau had made it to the last floor of the mystery dungeon when an Eevee suddenly rammed into them coming from the opposite direction. The Eevee, who was Star, had a pack on its back that flung off in the collision. Star quickly grabbed the stolen goods and took off again leaving a confused Vill and a very angry Beau. Soon afterwards the Kecleon shop owner stormed past, paying no heed to the Expedition Society members. Vill quickly composed himself and stared at Beau who was currently stomping around and looking like he was trying to find something. Vill walked over slowly and asked

"What are you looking for?"

Beau spun on his heel to face Vill saying in a venomously calm voice "That young rip stole my lucky charm from off of the pack"

Vill collapsed to the ground laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe. Beau's teeth started chattering and he looked like he was about to say something when he was suddenly knocked face first to the ground by a stampeding Eevee. The Kecleon shopkeeper soon followed and the two disappeared in the distance leaving a still laughing Vill and a dangerously angry Beau.

** Water Continent: Serene Village**

Vill and Beau were soon making their way into Serene Village. The first thing they noticed was the Kecleon behind his counter happily sorting through some goods. They walked over and asked about what had happened before.

"Oh, an Eevee stole some of my goods and I had to chase him down, when I chased him back here from out of the mystery dungeon all of my stuff was

laying on the counter. I don't know where that Eevee could have gotten too though"

the Kecleon then noticed that Vill was staring at blue and black striped band on the counter and spoke up

"That's a revised muscle band son, it's revised because the older versions of muscle bands didn't look as good as this revised version. A muscle band boosts

the strength of moves by quite a bit; its 2,000 (Poke) if you want it" Vill's eyes widened and he stammered "2-2,000 ?" the Kecleon nodded "Yep"

Vill appeared thoughtful for a moment before pulling out a pouch from seemingly nowhere and, popping it open, he spilled the contents, which was a big pile of small golden colored coins, onto the counter. The Kecleon counted the contents and said

"You've got 1,000 here" Vill turned to Beau and asked "Could you loan me the rest?"

Beau nodded and pulled out his own pouch and took out exactly 1,000 which he added to the pile on the counter. The Kecleon swiftly swept up the coins and put them in a chest nearby. He then handed Beau the muscle band (Because it would be kind of hard for Vill to attempt to hold it). The Buizel then slipped the Muscle Band onto Vill's leg. As they walked off Vill asked a question which had been bothering him for a while

"What did we come to Serene Village for Beau?" the Buizel sighed and said "The chief is thinking of opening up a new branch of the Expedition Society here"

"And we're here to scout out location and stuff like that?"

Beau nodded in confirmation. The Expedition had many branches across the four continents with the main base being stationed in Lively town on the Water Continent. Lively town was more of a city than a town now; it had once been a town but after the Dark Matter crisis more and more Pokemon moved there and it became quite large. Also since the Dark Matter crisis Mystery Dungeons had been shrinking in size and a few had disappeared from existence entirely. This caused more and more of the world to be colonize-able meaning that a lot of places that had once been part of Mystery Dungeon were now open to Pokemon as a habitat. Also, recent technological discoveries were slowly making breakthroughs in Pokemon living styles and industry. However, as a result of Mystery Dungeons shrinking the wild Pokemon that lived in them had somehow come to be able to survive outside of Mystery Dungeons; the meant that wild Pokemon now also roamed the plains and forests that are and never have been taken up by Mystery Dungeons. However, wild Pokemon can still only be created my Mystery Dungeons, meaning that the less Mystery Dungeons the less wild Pokemon in non Mystery Dungeon territory. Recent intense studying of Mystery Dungeons revealed that there is a cell containing bits of Dark Matter hidden in each Mystery dungeon. Once the main body of Dark Matter was destroyed the Dark Matter in cells began shrinking in size. It was later discovered that these Dark Matter cells supported the Mystery Dungeons; meaning that if the amount of Dark Matter supporting it shrunk the Mystery Dungeon would shrink too. This also meant that if one of the cells was destroyed, so would the Mystery Dungeon that it was in. This discovery meant that if a way to destroy the cells could be discovered an end could be put to Mystery Dungeons. One year an Alakazam scientist named Leold Tac discovered that fairy type attacks could destroy Dark Matter. Leold immediately revealed his discovery to the public. The Expedition Society immediately took action and began attempting to recruit fairy types to their ranks. As of the present the Expedition Society was struggling to find fairy type Pokemon as a lot of them believed that the natural balance should be left alone. The construction of large ships, the first of their kind, was taking place in Lively town; the Expedition Society chief, a Meowstic, hoped for the first one to be finished in a month from the present. Vill and Beau were leaving the plaza now, taking a path that led off to the left where the housing section was. They were immediately met by Star the Eevee who was walking along the street not really paying any attention to where he was going. Beau halted just in front of Star and motioned for Vill to do the same. The Eevee didn't notice them and almost walked straight into Beau but immediately came to a halt as the Buizel cleared his throat rather loudly. Star's attention snapped to Beau and after a long moment of silence he spoke nervously

"Heh, heh, Hi?"

Beau glared down at the Eevee who immediately slapped a medallion on the ground and took off with a quick attack in the opposite direction. Beau bent down and picked up the medallion and said "Ah, it's good to have my lucky charm back" Vill attempted to stifle a laugh but failed, earning a glare from Beau, who stalked off in the direction of the café muttering "Young un's these days have no respect for their elders" Vill stared after him and decided that he would have a look around and meet up with Beau later.

** Grass Continent: Tlam City**

Swift the Riolu stared in awe at the site that confronted him. There was a towering stone wall surrounding the approach to a large city. The gate was made of magnificent redwood timber with seven circular gold coins set in the middle of the door, forming a ring. Placed firmly in the ground nearby was a sign that said _Tlam City _Swift approached cautiously and knocked on the large door. A gruff voice answered from the other side

"Who goes there?" Swift took a deep breath "Swift the Riolu from Calem town" there was a moment of silence, then "To whom do you pledge your

allegiance?" Swift frowned "Lord Swiftdeath ruler of the Laki clan" there was a grunt then the door swung wide "You may enter"

* * *

**Well? Boring right? There won't be much action until probably around the 5th-7th chapters. Sorry :( Expect chapter 3 to be out in a day or maybe even later today. Please review with your thoughts, helpful criticism is welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here, another not very long at all chapter :( i will try to make them longer. Anyway, this chapter introduces a lot of new characters and gives a better idea of what the world is like currently (In the story) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Unknown**

Somewhere on a vast plain a tall, slim, cloaked figure sat on a Rapidash. The Pokemon sat on his mount surveying his army through the eye slits of hood that he always wore. There were three ranks in the front, the first rank consisted of Bisharps and second and third ranks consisted of Lucarios. There were a hundred Pokemon in each rank. Behind the front ranks there were four square shaped columns of Pawniard warriors. The cloaked Pokemon was loosely surrounded by Bisharps. Behind him Decidueye archers were standing at the ready; and behind them Pawniard cavalry with Ponytas as their mounts were positioned. The only sound that could be heard was the rushing of a nearby creek. The peace was disturbed by a Ponyta galloping up with a Mienfoo messenger mounted on its back. The Bisharps cleared a path for the messenger as he galloped towards their leader. The Mienfoo sat catching his breath for moment once he reached the cloaked Pokemon. Once he had caught his breath the Mienfoo spoke

"Lord, that scum Granias has refused your generous request for his surrender and has requested that you surrender"

the cloaked Pokemon chuckled and spoke in a rasping voice

"Good! That means we can have some fun, tell him that by tomorrows sun rise he will be dead and his army will be in my service, either in military service or slavery. Go now"

The Mienfoo shuddered and rode off. The cloaked Pokemon chuckled and spoke once again, this time to himself

"Yes, Granias has refused my generous offer of surrender and now he will have to face the consequences; death at the hands of my army, the army of Lord

Swiftdeath ruler of the Laki clan and soon to be Laki empire!"

then he turned to one of his captains, a Scizor who was also mounted on a Rapidash nearby, and issued orders

"Get this lot moving, I want Granias's head to be fixed on a stake by tonight"

the Scizor rode off to relay his rulers orders. Soon the army of Lord Swiftdeath, military mastermind and skilled warrior, was marching.

** Grass Continent: The Royal Palace in the City of Tintreach**

Emperor Granias the ruler of Groza, an empire that occupied three quarters of the grass continent, was very, very nervous. Anyone would be if Lord Swiftdeath and his army were practically knocking on the gates of his capital, in this case Tintreach. Lord Swiftdeath and his army had become known world-wide as the bringers of death. The master military strategist had campaigned in the many wars that were waged that brought the whole of the grass continent into one empire, soon afterwards however, Swiftdeath had stirred up rebellion and marched the army he had been put in command in against Granias. Emperor Granias was a Luxray; he was sitting in the royal study surveying the battle plans when there was a knock on the door and s voice spoke

"Your mightiness, there is a another messenger from the rebel scum Swiftdeath"

Granias swiftly rose and said

"I will see him"

with that he walked to the door (The same one that had been knocked upon) and was immediately in his throne room, he walked over to his throne, sat down, and waved a paw at a Weavile guard saying

"Let him in"

the Mienfoo messenger was swiftly ushered in and was forced to a kneeling position in front of the Emperor

"Speak' the messenger obeyed "My lord Swiftdeath has this in response to your request'

the Mienfoo stopped here and appeared to scared to go on; the Luxray ruler asked "And what is his response?"

the Mienfoo looked uncertain for a moment more before replying "That by tomorrows sun rise you will be dead and you army will eaither be in his service or in slavery"

Granias bolted upright and with a mighty roar zapped the unlucky messenger with a thunderbolt. After a minute of maintaining the attack Emperor Granias halted; he watched the Mienfoo slump over on his side, dead. The Weavile guards nearby didn't flinch a muscle, they were extremely used to this occurrence as it was not seldom that it happened. Granias left back to his study without a word, slamming the door behind him. The Weaviles swiftly began disposing of the body, as Emperor Granias would be extremely angry if the dead Mienfoo was still in sight when he came back.

** Air Continent: Unknown**

It was a dark, moonless night; even the stars did not shine. A few Starlys perched on the rooftops, asleep. Down below in the dark alleys a shadowy form was slipping in-between the buildings. It stopped sniffed the air and sat down. Soon another Pokemon came down the alley and sat down as well. The first Pokemon was a female Umbreon; the second Pokemon was a male Litten. The Litten began the conversation

"What news do you bring for our goddess?" the Umbreon snorted "Tell her that the kingdom of Trevas soundly refuses her request for an alliance" the Litten

growled and left. The Umbreon, whose name was Valik, turned around and left as well. After the two had left, two Starlys, who had been feigning sleep amongst the others of their kind, flapped off silently into the night conversing in hushed tones.

In the alley, the Litten, whose name was Svikari, stopped at the back of a house that was the end of the alley. Svikari swiftly tapped a paw on the wall and it swung in on itself. The Litten dived in and the hidden door closed behind him. Svikari was now in the headquarters of the Path, a cult that worshipped a Pokemon named Malis. The guards ushered him deeper into the building where Malis resided. Malis was a strange Pokemon that had appeared here one day from a bizarre hole in the sky, all who witnessed this immediately believed that she was a legendary Pokemon and began worshipping her. Malis was actually a type of ultra beast, a Nihilego to be exact. Svikari was now bowing before Malis. The Nihilego floated down from the air and nodded at Svikari

"Speak" the Litten was visibly shaking "T-the ruler of T-Trevas has r-refused to form an alliance with us" Malis let out what sounded like a growl and launched

a power gem at Svikari. The Litten yowled and collapsed on his side. Malis floated back to her spot and spoke to the guards in a hissing voice

"Get this lowly dead creature out of my chambers. Now!" the Ninjask guards obeyed instantly, swarming around the body and lifting it up.

Deep in a forest a Sawsbuck lifted its head and sniffed at the air, however it was too late. A Decidueye swiftly flapped through the trees and shot an arrow from its bow that pierced the lesser Pokemon's heart. Lesser Pokemon are the following: Deerling, Sawsbuck, Miltank, Tauros, Mudbray, Mudsdale Crabralwer, Ponyta and Rapidash and all fish Pokemon. These Pokemon are considered lesser beings by the other Pokemon species and shunned by civilization for the following reasons: Deerling and Sawsbuck are meat sources; they are hunted down and eaten. Miltank are owned by farmers for their milk, Tauros are also owned by farmers, but for meat. Ponyta and Rapidash are ridden upon. Mudbray and Mudsdale are also ridden upon occasionally but are mostly used for carrying things, Crabralwer are also meat sources. Fish Pokemon are also food sources. These Pokemon have been shut off from civilization for long enough that they have become like mystery dungeon Pokemon, but different. Sometimes these Pokemon, when owned by another, will be used to aid in conflict. Ponyta cavalry are extremely useful for this reason. Rapidash are generally reserved for royalty or high ranking officers.

* * *

**And thats chapter 3. Dun, dun. What kind of Pokemon is Lord Swiftdeath? And whats going on in the air continent? I would like to put up a competition. Whoever can guess what species of Pokemon Lord Switdeath is first in the reviews will be able to submit a character of their own creation to me for me to put in the story. I will use it, but i will also most likely have to modify it a bit to fit the story and the role that the character will be playing. I can't guarantee how major the role will be though. Since there have not been any hints towards what species he is yet i will give some: He is over 5 feet tall and he has a natural sword like weapon thats part of his body. I will give the winner a template to use to create their character via PM. Please review! (For the competition and other such stuff) Helpful criticism is very welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! 2 chapters in one day?! Yep. Its the same size as the others though (About) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Grass Continent: Tlam City**

Swift walked hesitantly through the gate and into the streets of Tlam City. He looked around in wonder at his surroundings. There were Pokemon everywhere, the most common being Pidoves. There were shops lining the streets as well, one or two were so crowded that some Pokemon were outside the door.

_Geez, who would want to live here_

Swift's thoughts were interrupted as a Fennekin rammed into him. The Fennekin leapt up immediately

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there" Swift rose calmly and brushed himself off before turning to the Fennekin "You didn't see me there huh?" he said

sarcastically, the Fennekin's eyes widened in terror "Gosh, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me"

suddenly she collapsed to the ground with a squeak and stayed there trembling. Swift laughed "Sorry, it's my fault, I should have been looking at what was in

front of me instead of what was around me" the Fennekin rose slowly and said "That's okay, my names Rose. What's yours?" "Swift, Nice to meet you"

suddenly Rose took off running, shouting over her shoulder "Sorry, Gotta' go!"

Swift shrugged and kept walking, he didn't really have any place to be, he was just seeing the sights of the city. Swift had recently left home to go traveling the world. His father was a Lucario and his mother was Delphox. He had an older brother that was a Fennekin, but he left home two years ago. Swift had been very fond of the beautiful country town of Calem, his hometown, but he wanted to see the world like his brother had, and so he left, heading straight for Tlam city, which was the capital of the Laki nation, generally called the Laki clan, ruled by Lord Swiftdeath, who was currently marching on Tintreach city, the capital of the Grozan Empire, with his massive rebel army. No one was quite sure what species of Pokemon Lord Swiftdeath was, he always wore a cloak and mask, some of his officers and old war companions knew; but the public didn't. Swift continued to wander around the city until he saw something that caught his eye. To his right there was a tavern, Swift grinned. He had secretly gone to the Calem town tavern on a few occasions to take a seat and relax, he didn't gamble or drink, but he found taverns to be a good place to relax at. He entered and took a seat at an unoccupied table, leaning back and taking out a deck of cards that he owned, he didn't gamble but he did play solitaire frequently. He set the game up and after a couple of hours he walked over to the bar and asked

"Do you serve food here?" the bartender, a Watchog, nodded and said "We don't have anything fancy, but yes" "What do you have then" "In the way of meat

we've got Tauros steak and Remoraid salad, in the way of non-meat foods we've got Oran berry salad" Swift appeared thoughtful for a moment "How much is

the Tauros steak?" "Ten Poke" "Okay then, I'll take an order of Tauros steak" The bartender nodded and told him to take a seat. Swift returned to the table

and soon his meal was brought out. His eyes widened as he took the first bite, he had eaten Tauros steak before but this was exquisite. When he was done he walked to the bar and handed the bartender twenty Poke; the Riolu told him to

"Keep the change as a tip and split it with cook"

Swift left the tavern, making a mental note to come back sometime. He explored the city for a bit more before noticing that it was getting dark. He looked around and noticed a Rose the Fennekin. He walked over and asked

"Hey, do you happen to know if there's a place where I could rent a room?" Rose nodded "Yeah, just take a left down at the fork there and keep going, you

can't miss it"

Swift did so and found out that the road led straight to a big boarding house. He walked in and arranged everything with the desk clerk. He went up a flight of stairs and unlocked the first door on his right and shut and re-locked behind him. He immediately collapsed on the bed

_I still can't believe that its two hundred Poke a night, although it may not be that much. I don't know_

his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, I wonder

_who that could be? I don't know anybody here_

he walked over and asked tiredly

"Who is it" "Oh, I'm sorry if I disturbed you, we're supposed to make sure that our guests here don't need anything" "Oh, no thanks"

Swift felt as if he should have recognized the voice but he decided that he must have heard whoever it was downstairs earlier. He collapsed on the bed again and was soon asleep.

** Water Continent: Serene Village**

Vill the Fennekin was lost. How could he get lost in such a small place as Serene Village? Vill got lost a lot; he generally had to rely on Beau for keeping him from getting lost; but since Beau was brooding over a cup of coffee in the café he couldn't really rely on him right now. However, Vill was not dumb. After realizing he was lost he stopped immediately and waited for someone to come along so that he could ask for directions. Finally a Pokemon came by, it was Star the Eevee. Vill sighed and walked up to him

"Hey, I'm kind of lost. Could you give me directions to the café?

" Star burst out laughing and collapsed on the ground for a few minutes. When he finally rose Vill gave him a confused look

"What's so funny?"

Star raised a shaking paw and pointed behind Vill. The Fennekin shrugged and looked around. Behind him was the café Vill slapped his forehead with a paw and said

"Yeah, thanks. My names Vill, what's yours?"

The Eevee was laughing so hard that he could barely speak, once he caught his breath he bowed and did an odd sort of hop-skip backwards

"I present to you Star the Eevee, master thief and an expert on all things secrecy" Vill tilted his head and chuckled, receiving a glare from Star "What? That's

what I am" Vill shook his head and walked in the café. Star just shrugged and followed. Inside Beau was in a corner sipping a cup of coffee muttering things

about how "Young un's these days don't have any respect for their elders" Star went into another laughing fit, along with Vill. Beau just muttered "See what I

mean?" to a Pokemon across the table from him. Star turned to Beau and bowed doing the same backwards hop-skip procedure as before "Good sir, I

totally agree with you. Us young un's don't have any respect for our elders anymore. I hope you will accept my sincere apologies about that"

Star turned his head slightly to give Vill a sly wink. Beau rose and spoke

"Finally, someone who appears to show at least some respect. My names Beau, what's yours young?"

Star once again did his signature bow and backwards hop-skip

"My name is Star and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I have an idea, how about I show you and your traveling companion here around Serene

Village" Beau and Vill both nodded and they left the café.

* * *

**Cut! Not much happens :( but i wanted to dedicate some time to Swift since he had literally only gotten a few sentences. Okay, he got more than that. Please review! Helpful criticism is very welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update, and the chapter is not all that long; it is almost twice the normal length though. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Grass Continent: Lord Swiftdeath's Army**

Lord Swiftdeath was riding at the head of his army when he called a halt. In the distance he could see the walls of Tintreach, the capitol city of the Empire, but that was not the reason for the halt; the mob of Pokemon that stood, barring the way to the gates, was. Swiftdeath chuckled, the Pokemon that stood before them were nothing but what they looked like, a disorderly mob that had no training in the art of war. Swiftdeath turned to address one of his captains, a Scizor named Blackclaw

"This will be easy, detach a regiment of Pawniard to deal with them

" Blackclaw nodded and rode off. The general then turned to Red, another Scizor captain

"Take twenty of our cavalry and scout the area, this mob is most likely just a decoy, Granias may have actual troops nearby"

Red rode off, leaving Swiftdeath alone at the head of his army. By now the regiment of Pawniard, led by Blackclaw, had charged the mob in both flanks and head on; already the Pokemon in the mob were dropping like flies. Suddenly archers sprang up from hiding on the walls and sent a devastating volley into their enemy. Swiftdeath mentally cursed himself for not thinking of that before riding towards the back of his army, where his own archers were. When Swiftdeath arrived he ordered the leader of a regiment of archers to bring up his force to fire at the walls to keep the enemy down. Soon however the archers on the wall had done their job and Blackclaw was forced to call a retreat. However, the mob had taken severe casualties and the archers on the wall were now being given a dose of their own medicine, leaving the combat about equal. Soon Swiftdeath's archers began alternating between firing volleys at the walls and at the mob. Swiftdeath turned to Blackclaw, who was by his side once more, and ordered him to bring another regiment of Pawniard up to finish the enemy off. After Blackclaw left, Red returned with his scouting party

"My lord, we found several regiments of elite Weavile warriors hidden in a copse back there

He said, motioning behind himself to indicate that's where they had spotted the enemy. Swiftdeath nodded and glanced at the current fight; most of the mob had been slain and the few remaining had surrendered. He turned his gaze back to Red and spoke

"Take the main body and guard the rear from attack, then take fresh scouts out"

Red nodded and rode off once more. Blackclaw had now returned with the prisoners and was awaiting orders nearby; Swiftdeath glanced at him and said

"Take the remaining Pawniard's and cut that gate down, then seize the place, it should be easy with Granias's elites out here"

with both of his captains gone; Swiftdeath sat, pondering his next move, until he heard a loud *thud* from the direction of the gate. He looked in that direction and smiled at what he saw. The big double doors were lying on the ground, the hinges severed by Pawniard blades, and Swiftdeath's troops were swarming into the city. Turning around he rode back to where the main ranks now were and had them begin to advance on the copse that Granias's troops were in. He called a halt when they were about a hundred feet away. They stayed like that for awhile; eventually Swiftdeath rode to the front and addressed his second in command, a Ninjask named Sunflash

"Have the Lucarios fire a volley of flash cannons in there"

Sunflash whizzed off and soon the second and third ranks, made up of Lucarios, advanced past the first rank, made up of Bisharps, and each one fired a flash cannon, resulting in a blinding volley of two hundred flash cannons. There was an immediate reaction from Granias's elite Weaviles in the copse; there were countless screams and a yelled

"Charge!"

and the formerly peaceful copse became a beehive of activity. Swiftdeath shouted out

"Second and third ranks, return to your positions and prepare aura spheres! First rank, ready your blades!"

they obeyed his orders and soon the Weaviles were in plain view, charging straight to their death. The Lucarios launched their aura spheres at the approaching Pokemon. As the attacks hit, several Weaviles tried to dodge but the deadly spheres followed and hit; resulting in mass slaughter. The few remaining Weaviles were dealt with by the deadly blades of the Bisharps, and soon there was nothing left of the elite troops but corpses lying on the ground. Swiftdeath smirked; his troops were highly experienced and had proved that they could deal with just about anything more than a few times; why Granias had even tried to resist puzzled most of Swiftdeath's officers, but not Swiftdeath himself. He had seen this before; a ruler would leave the majority of their troops behind and take off with the rest to save his own skin. He ordered Sunflash to bring the troops to their former position and rode off straight through the gates of Tintreach. Inside the walls, Blackclaw had amassed all of the captives in the center of the city and had all of the remaining Pawniards standing guard over them. Swiftdeath rode through them, straight to the palace; where he dismounted and walked swiftly in, with two Bisharp guards that he had picked up along the way. He made a beeline for the throne room. Opening the door he stepped in, seating himself in the large throne at the back of the room. He was emperor of the entire grass continent now; someday he would be ruler of all five continents, no, the whole world! He grinned evilly and rose; he was met with the sight of Granias standing calmly in front of him. Swiftdeath scowled, he should have guessed, Granias knew that if he killed Swiftdeath his army would gladly serve the Luxray instead.

"Come to let me kill you?"

Swiftdeath asked, grinning now. Granias growled and leapt, claws extended, at the cloaked emperor. Swiftdeath side-stepped easily and Granias crashed head first into the throne. Whirling around, Granias leapt again; Swiftdeath side-stepped again, but this time Granias swerved and, hooking his claws into Swiftdeath's swirling cloak, and tugged hard. Swiftdeath fell to floor with his cloak and mask ripped off. Swiftdeath was a Gallade, but what stood out about him was that he had a deep gash in his throat; causing his voice to rasp. Granias charged a thunderbolt quickly and released it at Swiftdeath. The attack hit full force, but the Gallade merely rose and extended the sword like appendages on his arms. Swiftdeath charged a double psycho cut, releasing the deadly attack at Granias. The Luxray's eyes went wide for a moment and time seemed to slow down for him, then the attack hit and there was an audible crack as his neck snapped from the impact.

** Air Continent: Zen City, Capitol of Trevas**

Valik the Umbreon, who had recently delivered a message to Malis, was currently standing before her ruler; Queen Chikana, a Linoone. Queen Chikana was ruler of the Trevas kingdom, the Air continent was split between Trevas and the cult of Malis. Malis had recently tried to form an alliance between Trevas and her own 'Cult Nation' but Chikana had soundly rejected the offer; intent on forming a single empire of the Air continent. Valik had now left, leaving Chikana alone with her guards and advisors. The Linoone leapt gracefully from her throne and turned to a Staraptor, who was her head general

"Get the army geared up for battle, if Malis refuses to surrender her land to us we will have to wage war"

Trevas was normally a peaceful kingdom, it had existed in harmony with the neighboring kingdom of Karn, led by Chikana's brother, until Karn fell to Malis and her growing 'Cult Nation' then Chikana became set on bringing Malis down and uniting the Air continent. Her head general, Falcon the Staraptor, nodded and flapped off through the window.

** Air Continent: Karn City, Capitol of the 'Cult Nation' of Malis**

Svikari the Litten had been tossed out for dead after Malis had hit him with a power gem; but he was still alive. After the guards had left he rose slowly and unsteadily, he was standing all the way up when his legs gave way and he collapsed. He laid on his side for several hours until, finally, the pain subsided and he rose shakily; this time he didn't collapse. Svikari slowly began taking steps, one paw in front of the other. Eventually he arrived at a healing center, where he collapsed by the desk. The Pokemon behind the desk, a Chansey, gasped and turned to one of her assistants, a Sawk

"Carry him into the back room, quickly!" she turned around to another one of her assistants, a Kirlia

"Get my bag and bring it to the back room"

with that she darted to a nearby door and went through, with her assistants hurrying behind her; one carrying Svikari and the other carrying a bag.

** Grass Continent: Tlam City**

Swift had slept well, he was currently strolling through the streets enjoying the early morning when a loud voice rang out from the top of a large tower that announcements were generally made from.

"Lord Swiftdeath has killed the former Emperor Granias and has crowned himself Emperor. The Laki Empire has now been formed and the former Empire of

Groza has now been demolished"

Swift frowned, he had told the guard at the gate that he was loyal to Swiftdeath because he knew that if he didn't he would have been seized and most likely executed; now that Granias was dead Swift wasn't quite sure what to do. His parents had chosen loyalty to Granias when Swiftdeath first started stirring up rebellions; so naturally Swift's loyalty had been chosen for him.

_I guess Swiftdeath is my only option now_

he thought, slightly disturbed. Over the years rumors had spread that Swiftdeath had gone mad; he had received a terrible throat injury during a battle one day defending his Emperor, Granias, afterwards it was believed that the pain got to his head; and he began living for revenge and swore that he would kill Granias. Swift figured that it was only a matter of time until Swiftdeath grew even more power-hungry and attempted to conquer the other continents as well. Then there was that little matter that Swift and Swiftdeath were related; Swiftdeath was Swift's uncle, on his father's side, and Swift's (Partial) namesake. The fact that Swiftdeath's brother had chosen to remain loyal to Granias had infuriated him, and there were currently wanted posters out for Swift's father. Swift had left home to make his way to the Water Continent where it was more peaceful. The nearest port was to the North West in Tintreach. Swift was heading there; the construction of a large ship, the first of its kind, had recently been finished there and it was soon to set sail for the Water Continent, and it was taking passengers; however the intention of this was unknown. And whether or not Swiftdeath would continue through with this now that he was the Emperor was also unknown. Swift turned around and began heading for the gate; once he was there the guard stopped him and asked the same routine questions he had when Swift first entered. After the 'interrogation' was over the guard just stood there. Swift gave him a puzzled look; the guard, a Throh, shrugged and said

"Sorry, but the new Emperor's orders are to not let anyone around the age that you appear to be out, so I'm not"

Swift furrowed his eyebrows, thoroughly confused "Do you know why?" "Yes, but I think you'll find out why soon enough"

the guard answered, gesturing to the gate as it swung open. Swift leapt out of the way as a Rapidash trotted in with a cloaked figure riding it, Emperor Swiftdeath had arrived. Soon his Scizor Captains, Red and Blackclaw, rode in after him; followed by a regiment of Pawniard mounted on Ponyta. After they had passed Swift turned to the Throh guard, who smirked and said

"I think you should head to the plaza"

Swift gave him another puzzled look, but left in the direction of the plaza. When he got there Swiftdeath was at the top of the tower with Red and Blackclaw, while the cavalry were at the foot of the tower. The entire populace, about a hundred Pokemon, had gathered in the plaza to hear what their new Emperor had to say. After a little while Swiftdeath spoke

"I would like all of you that between the ages of fifteen -twenty to come to the front of the tower"

there was quite a bit of murmuring as those that fit the requirement stepped forward, Swift hesitated for a moment but eventually stepped forward with the rest. The murmuring continued for awhile but stopped when Blackclaw fired a Hyper Beam into the sky to silence the crowd. Swiftdeath spoke again

"All of you that have stepped forward will be coming back to Tintreach with us to join my army"

* * *

**Cut! I hope you enjoyed it, i am going to be gradually making the chapters longer. Please review!**


End file.
